i almost do
by mikaelsons
Summary: she thinks of him, he thinks of her. the thought about the other who's possibly out of their life is miserable. but they fight the urge to call the other one anyway -RebekahMatt oneshot


**I almost do**  
A oneshot about Matt and Rebekah  
(and their constant need of each other, but they hold back)

* * *

_And I just wanna tell you,  
it takes everything in me,  
not to call you. _

_And I wish I could run to you,  
and I hope you know that  
every time I don't,  
I almost do._

* * *

With New Orleans far behind her, she lays down on the soft bed provided by the hotel. She checked in a hotel in Paris.

_The city of love, _as they call it.

But she's got a lot more reasons why she checked into that hotel. _It's the memories of him, _the quarterback of Mystic Falls High. _Matt Donovan. _

She's always admired everything about him. His humanity, his personality, his _everything. _

And she fights the constant urge of wanting to talk to him everyday ever since she left New Orleans. Marcel, however, was another story. She _loved _him, yes. But with everything that happened during the past years, she's just not sure if she feels the same way that she did back in the 1800's.

They made quite a mess, and that is why they're better off this way.

But with Matt Donovan, she's free, she can be who she wants to be around him without worries. Perhaps spending time with this beautiful human being has its perks for Rebekah.

Yet, she wouldn't have it any other way.

She remembers the way he looked at the view from the top of the Eiffel Tower at twelve o'clock in the morning. The way his eyes lit up and the way his grin had been wider than the Cheshire cat's.

As much as she tried to forget it, she can't.

She tries to keep him off her mind by watching random TV shows from the telly. But he always comes back, much to her dismay.

Her phone lies untouched on the nightstand. And she tries her best not to touch it, for it will only lead to her pressing the call button of Matt's number.

She didn't want to bother him anymore.

He's a part of her life, yes.

But she's sure that she's out of his. And she doesn't want to wriggle herself back in by calling him again.

She doesn't know what's happening in the town of Mystic Falls, if the situations are good or bad. But either way, she wouldn't _dare _call him.

The thought of him moving on is unbearable. She remembers everything they had, and she's quite sure that she's in love with him.

But he's not.

And that's where it hurts.

**...**

**...**

Mystic Falls is well, _falling apart. _

And he's one of the unlucky ones who's stuck in that ghost town full of vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and witches.

He thinks of the endless possibilities that would happen if Mystic Falls did fall apart.

And soon enough, he found himself recalling his pleasant memories in this town. The girls he'd fallen in love with, Elena, Caroline, and _Rebekah. _

Rebekah Mikaelson.

The original vampire who took him on that summer vacation all around the world. He remembers as she jumped off a huge rock to the sea in Greece and how she didn't seem to be afraid.

He remembers when they went to Italy and she showed him the little church that she's been going on about. And then she tells him the story about her and Alexander.

They were about to get married, but he daggered her instead.

He always comes into the conclusion that her life is a tragedy. The way she opened up to him one night in London, when she told him that she's been longing for freedom her _entire _life; but she never had the opportunity to escape her brother, Klaus.

She loves her brother dearly, she told him that. But he's far too cruel.

He tries to shake the thought of her out of his head.

After all, it's 2 am.

The youngest original had been pushing herself into his thoughts more than once over the year. Groaning, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand, clicking on her contact.

But he hesitates.

What if there's an old flame back in New Orleans?

What if she's back with him?

His mind had been filled with 'what ifs' as he looked at her contact. The photo assigned to her is a stunning photo of her when they went to Australia. Her blonde hair had been held back in a ponytail and she's in the middle of laughing.

Her laugh that he finds extremely adorable.

He stares at his phone for a while before putting it back to the nightstand.

He doesn't want to bother her anymore.

**...**

**...**

She keeps asking herself as to why she's been thinking about Matt Donovan all over again at 4 in the morning.

She hates it.

She hates the fact that she can't move on when Matt can. And it's been messing her up constantly.

Yesterday, she went for a jog around the Eiffel Tower then she saw someone who looks exactly like him. She ran excitedly towards the stranger, thinking it was him.

But it's not him.

Muttering a quick apology, she went back to her hotel, thinking about him yet again.

Out of all the humans she could have fallen for, why him?

Why did she fall for the quarterback?

There was a moment of silence in her thoughts before she grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

**...**

**...**

It's 9 pm and he's occupying himself by watching various sports games in the television.

Why is he exactly occupying himself?

Well, for starters, a girl named Rebekah Mikaelson is involved.

He hasn't been thinking straight every time the thought of her comes into his mind. One time, he thought that Caroline was walking alongside with Rebekah, laughing.

And that was when he finally knew that he's going mad, and that his sanity was taken away from him by the youngest original.

(The thought of her being a thousand years older than him had bothered him as well. And sometimes he would ask himself, 'why me?')

He turned the TV off as he planned to get a good night's sleep. Recently he's noticed the bags under his eyes gradually getting bigger.

He desperately needs sleep.

And he's hoping that insomnia wouldn't come in the form of the blonde original, haunting his thoughts all over again.

But as soon as he's about to go to sleep, his phone rings.

And he picks it up without looking at the caller ID. He's just in desperate need of sleep that his eyes are half closed.

Well, that is until he heard the voice on the other line.

"_Matt?" _

"Rebekah?"

* * *

**notes:** I intentionally planned for it to end that way, sorry loves :* I love you all though haha. The song lyrics from above came from the song "I almost do" by Taylor Swift. The idea of this oneshot just came to me while listening to that song and thinking about someone who's left my life last year, but yet I still want him to be there.

GAH I'M GETTING ALL SAPPY haha. But anyways, I hope you like this fanfic and I think it works best if you listen along to the song while reading, for boost of feels ya know ha.

Bye, and thank you for reading.

xo, Dani


End file.
